Meant to Be
by MLI08
Summary: This is my first story so here goes.. Nathan needs a tutor or he cant play basketball again, therefore it is his brothers best friend Haley who will help him. Romance blossoms. Please review. You will probably see a resemblence to the A Cinderella Story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be patient lol! let me know what u think and if u like I will write more!**

Buzzzzzzzzz……. Buzzzzzzzzzzzz………….

The digits 7:30 were flashing on the alarm clock that was perched on top of a stack of books on the bedside cabinet. As the ringing alarm clock grew louder, the covers in which a teenage girl lay began to move. A few moments passed when an arm found its way to the surface of the bed sheets and slammed down on top of the alarm. The room fell silent as the digits on the clock changed to 7:31.

It took all the girls energy to lift up her head and after what seemed like an hour, the girl was perched at the end of bed. She had long blonde/brown hair that covered her eyes and wore a t-shirt and shorts that were blue and had in large letters 'Ravens' written on the front. Behind her bed hung in fancy letters her name '_Haley James'_.

Haley stood up and grab her sweatshirt that hung over the end of the bed. She made her way towards the window wear her dressing table stood covered in yet more books. Picking up the first one she could find she opened it at the centre where she found a picture of herself with a boy about the same age. She flipped it over and smiled when she saw the words '_Me and Haley' _in her best friends Lucas' handwriting. She placed the picture back in her book and walked over to the opposite wall where her calendar hung. She skimmed the days over with a finger when she came to today's date.

'_March 19__th__ - 8am_

_Tutor new pupil Nathan Scott in tutor centre'_

Haley glanced over at her alarm to see the digits 7:40 flashing. As she started to panic she grabbed her jeans that were laying on the floor and grabbed her poncho from the back of her door and headed for the front door. She had a glance in the mirror next to her and saw her hair all over the place and her skin looking a mess. With a sigh she closed the door behind her and climbed in her car.

* * *

'Nathan…….. Nathan wake up'

A boy of around 18 years old pulled his covers from over his face and looked up to find his mother staring down at him.

'What are you doing?' His mum whispered.

'I was sleeping but I'm sorry!' His sarcastic tone didn't seem to please his mother who was stomping over towards his curtains. She ripped them open and light flooded in. Nathan once again hid his head underneath his covers to stop from going blind.

'Do you mind! Its only…..' Nathan looked over at his alarm, '7.41.…….AM!'

'I know, Nathan, but if you remember I organised for you to meet with your new tutor this morning.'

'I don't need a tutor!' He replied without hesitation.

'Ok then, stay in bed, but no more basketball………….. Ever!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm up, I'm up. I'll go and meet whoever just don't take away my game.'

As he pulled on his jeans he shouted to his mum who was walking out the door and heading for the stairs, 'So what's her name?'

'Haley James, you will love her. You never know a few days with her she could be the one!'

'Are you kidding? I'm not going to fall for some tutor girl. What time am I meeting her anyway?'

'In 5 minutes, see you later!'


	2. Meet and Greet

It was 8.15 in the tutor centre and Haley was sat with her head faced down on the desk in front of her. Being up all night, working an assignment was definitely taking its toll on the girl who was exhausted. She lifted her head up immediately to the sound of a bag being slammed on the table. She moved the hair away from her face and wiped the drool that was moving down her chin and looked up at the boy stood before her.

Nathan looked at his watch and spoke quietly, 'I'm sorry I'm late, are you Haley?'

Haley's mind was blank, all she could think about was the handsome person before her, she simply nodded and looked down at the table where a puddle of saliva had formed from her short nap. She wiped it away in embarrassment and pulled a textbook from her bag.

'So……….erm……….your mother tells me that you are struggling in a few subjects….'

However before Haley could finish Nathan stood up and shouted, 'Hey, I'm not failing anything, my mums just paranoid!'

Haley immediately imitated Nathan and stood up herself, ' I never said you were failing and if you are so positive that you don't need my help then I will go. Trust me, not helping you will be a huge weight off my shoulders!'

Haley grabbed her bag and headed for the door when out of nowhere it swung open and made her jump back in fright. Nathan let out a small snigger under his breath. Haley gave him an uneasy look and once again headed for the door. She was this time stopped by a small first year with a handful of flyers. He passed one to her and walked away in Nathans direction and placed one on the desk before him.

Looking down at the brightly coloured page Nathan saw in a large font the words, 'Halloween Ball this Saturday!' He folded it and placed it in his jeans pocket. Haley on the other side of the room however scrunched the flyer in a ball with one hand and threw it in the bin on her left hand side.

He foot almost reached the door when a hand grabbed hers. She felt a tingle through her hand up her arm and finally to her spine where it shivered. She turned around and instead of smiling at Nathan she took the other approach and shrugged him off her.

'Hey listen, I'm sorry for shouting, its just my parents annoy me that's all' He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and waited for a reply.

'Fine, come on lets sit down, but I am not talking any crap from you'

'Agreed' replied Nathan, 'So what first…….. Math'

Haley gave a half smile and pulled a textbook out of her bag.

* * *

'So you did good' Haley said as she walked out of the tutor centre with Nathan by her side.

'I did better than good, go on admit it' He replied. 'So you going to that Halloween ball on Saturday, I hear its going to be awesome'

'Oh, I don't know, im not good at the whole costume thing.'

'Oh……..Yeah………Me neither' Nathan gave her a quick smile and started pacing at about double her speed. 'So I will see you later'

Haley didn't have time to reply as he had turned the corner and was heading for the cafeteria.


End file.
